Problem: Stephanie did 20 fewer jumping jacks than Ishaan at night. Stephanie did 7 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Ishaan do?
Explanation: Stephanie did 7 jumping jacks, and Ishaan did 20 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $7 + 20$ jumping jacks. He did $7 + 20 = 27$ jumping jacks.